I am Creed
by ValleyOfDeath
Summary: This is the story of Creed, a chimera, and his adventures and drama with the FMA Cast. This is mainly about the OCs but I will include the original cast. Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the entire anime would suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys This is my first story so go ahead and say it if it flat-out sucks**

Prologue

Just when I thought the day was gonna be a normal day in the life of Julius "Creed" Romi (pronounced 'row my'), I met the homunculus named Vengeance.I had been stealing, or 'honing my skills as a thief' as I called it, when a man came up to me. He was about 6' ft tall and you could tell he was tough. He had an aura of a martial arts expert.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in a demanding tone. "No one should have tracked me to my secret hideout".

My 'secret hideout' was well hidden. I put the entrance under a bench on the sidewalk in between two buildings where a pond was placed behind it. My hideout had a bedroom, one bathroom, and a living room.

"Your hideout isn't really that hard to find," the man answered, grinning.

"Well what do you want?" I asked. "And you still haven't told me who you are."

"I am Vengeance, a homunculus,and I have come to train you to fight." Vengeance said.

"Fight?" I asked.

"Yes I will teach you every fighting style known to man and then help you find the men who killed your parents," he explained.

My eyes widened with shock. Here, standing before me, was a man who claimed he could teach me to fight and get revenge on those who killed my parents. I was a bit stupid back then. I couldn't believe my parents had died in a car crash, I had to imagine a noble death. And protecting me from armed dumb-asses was what I came up with. I was young, naïve and stupid, I never gave it a second thought.

"Ok teach me and I will tear them apart," I said grinning like an idiot.

Then we began my years of training, from 10 until I was 15, each day feeling like I just walked through hell and back. Then he took me to central, where we went to laboratory 5. On the way I noticed that Vengeance had been acting odd. He wouldn't tell me why we were going to laboratory 5 and he would sometimes look at me with sadness in his eyes or a hint of foreboding. I was getting the feeling that something dark was happening, that I was in trouble. I shook off these feelings and strode into laboratory 5.

"Master would you please tell me what we're doing here?"I asked.

"I am going to give you the tools to combat the armed idiots that killed your parents" he said calmly. He continued without waiting for a reply.

"I will give you the weapons, speed, senses and instinct of a lizard," Vengeance explained.

I knew he was going to turn me into a chimera, but the idiot in me said, "Ok let's do it".

I can't remember what happened next, except that he told me to "close your eyes and just wait". I was tought that patience is key, so it did not bother me at all to spend about an hour and a half surrounded by tons of voices as professors or whoever came in to make sure the transmutation was a success. Then there was a light that, even though my eyes were closed, pained my eyes.

The next instance was a living hell. I could _**feel **_my body being torn apart, atom by atom, and recompiling into the body I inhabit to this day. Then the pain stopped and I opened my eyes to find I was floating in nothingness and saw something form in front of me that took my breath away.

My parents. My mom standing with her green, brilliant eyes trained on me, as her sleek golden-brown hair flowed down her back. My dad, in his blue Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts that are a bit too small for him. They were smiling at me and I unconsciously started to walk towards them.

Then I stopped and heard something. I turned and saw a vague image of Vengeance and some other man. I heard them talking.

"He is completely under our control, and is our deadliest weapon now," the man standing next to Vengeance explained.

Weapon? Are they talking about me? Vengeance forced a limp smile.

"Now we can finally take revenge on the abomination that created me." His limp smile turned into a terrifying grin.

I was shaking with rage. _They actually lied to me? I was just a puppet?_ The realization was enough to break the control. I went crazy, and the only feeling I had was anger and hatred._ THEY USED ME!_ I couldn't control myself, I launched myself at the professor and started slashing and biting. Vengeance's attempts to stop me only succeeded in losing an arm. When the professor stopped moving I turned to my teacher. In a flash I was on him, slashing like a maniac. There was no recognizable features on them when I finally calmed down.

I suddenly realized what I had done, and ran faster than humanly possible. Then again I wasn't a human anymore. I was a monster. I tried to remember what was happening, but all memories beyond what just occurred simply vanished. I had no memory and (after washing all the blood off me) ran to the only place I could, even if I didn't remember it. The Hideout.

After finding a mirror I saw my skin was slightly green and I had CLAWS! Then I looked again. My eyes were red with black slits, I had scales instead of skin and I had a TAIL! I closed my eyes and rubbed them and then opened them again... and then I was back to normal. Then I imagined what I looked like as a lizard... and I looked like a freak again!

Then I remembered an article about how some lizards can adapt to look like their surroundings. After about 3-4 hours of practicing I transformed to look normal, got into some more practical clothes than my torn shorts and t-shirt, and then left.

When I got to the train station I asked for a ticket to somewhere private and quiet.

"Oh there is this neat little town called Resembool that is impossibly peaceful," the man said.

I ordered a ticket and remembered that I don't have any money. As I tried to explain that I forgot to get money and I was going to go get some, a pipsqueak and his armored friend walked up and handed the man some money, "Two tickets to Resembool and I will pay for his too," the pipsqueak said while looking at me in a 'you had better thank me for this' look.

I got a little upset. "I don't need your help you scrawny little pipsqueak," I said glaring at the little man.

He went berserk, if the armored guy wasn't standing there to hold him back, I think he would have torn me apart. Well he would have tried to tear me apart. All the time he was yelling, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BUG THAT IS SO SMALL OTHER BUGS ACCIDENTALLY STEP ON HIM?!"

I burst out laughing, "Wow easy fella I was just a little mad don't have to blow a casket."

"Al are you hearing this guy? Do you know who I am?" The little man asked, the last question directed at me.

"Nope I don't have a clue who you are little guy," I said.

"I AM GOING TO IGNORE THAT LAST REMARK BUT I AM A STATE ALCHEMIST AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT," the man yelled at the top of his lungs. After he regained his composure (which I noticed happened surprisingly fast) he said, "I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, but you can call me Ed."

Then the man in the suit said, "And I am Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, but you can call me Al."

"I am Julius Romi, but you can call me Creed," I said shaking his hand. There was something about Al that made me like him. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I took my ticket and didn't say anything until I got onto the train and saw the only seat left was beside Ed across from Al." Oh great, why is this the only seat left," I mumbled to myself. I sat down and purposely didn't pay any attention to Ed, but when Al asked me where I was from, I found I had to at least answer THAT.

"I don't remember anything beyond these last 5 hours" I answered simply.

"Well we are gonna let you stay with us until you find out where to go," Al said and I saw a look in his eyes and knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. I sighed.

"Alright but I am not going to stay for long, I am going to stay only for as long as necessary." I then noticed Ed was fuming and realized he was mad he got no say in the matter. That one thing made going to their place for a while a bit more acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

During the train ride I got into 3 arguments with Ed (one of which was after Al told me that he cheats in cards right before I wagered my special dagger, which I had owned since I was 9, and I beat the shit out of that cheating bastard), noticed I couldn't sleep during the night, and had enhanced senses and tricked them into thinking I was psychic by telling them what food they were bringing out next by smelling it before they could. The thing that got them was that I guessed the food perfectly there was no gaps in detail right down to the slightly burnt toast that morning. I also noticed that people seemed to avoid me, but Al said that it was because of my eyes. He said I had eyes that spoke of anger, yet detached somehow. At first I didn't believe him but 3 strangers and Ed backed it up.

After the walk from the station to the house, a blonde girl almost bulldozed me and Al trying to get to Ed. I noticed she was worried when she asked, "why are you here? Did you get into trouble again? Are you hurt?" Damn I thought she would never stop asking questions before Ed said, "I just got a little home sick is all, Winry." She seemed happy about that, then she turned and noticed me. "Oh now you notice me. Hi I am Creed," I said. She looked me up and down.

**Winry's POV**

After making sure Ed was OK I turned and noticed a guy standing beside Al. This boy, who called himself Creed, was almost the same size as Al, and his light blue eyes were like needles. He was wearing some ragged black jeans and shirt, and wore matching black sunglasses. He looked to be 15. His dark autumn hair was made into spikes flowing down his head to his shoulders (kinda like sonic the hedgehog but not as thick). He wasn't hot or unattractive, maybe a solid 8, but he had the look of someone who would be a calm, wise man. I found out later I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Back to me**

After looking me up and down Winry turned to Ed with a wrench (where the hell did that come from?) poised above her head. "Ed you have 2 seconds to explain why this guy is here and whats been going on or I'll beat it out of you." she said, her voice cold and menacing.

Ed quickly explained about me, my lack of memory and told her nothing bad had happened. Winry instantly understood and went to get make Ed something to eat. When she got back she noticed me and asked if I was hungry.

I had told her no and walked around the house when an old woman walked up to me and asked, "who are you and what are you doing here?" I told her my name and the story and she instantly lightened up. She introduced herself as Pinako. She wore glasses and was even smaller than Ed, though I didn't dare mention it and her hair was grey. She also had a pipe sticking out of her mouth.

When night came I was told to sleep in Ed and Al's room. Despite Al's best efforts to get me to lay in his bed, claiming that he couldn't sleep anyway, I decided to sleep close to the door up against the corner. I found that I couldn't get to sleep at all, so I snuck out into the front yard and decided to train my new skills. I returned to my lizard form and then I ran around chasing frogs getting used to my new agility. I could actually catch the frogs easily and actually ate one (my taste buds were warped so I liked the taste of raw frog) and my claws were straight and sharp. They were not like cat or dog claws, they easily tore through most material (excluding thick wood and metal) and my eyes made it extremely easy to see in the dark. I returned when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and I went into the house. I was just about to return to human form when I heard a blood-curtling scream and turned just in time to see Winry charge at me with the wrench held high. I barely said, "Winry wait-" before she smashed the wrench over my head. It didn't do much damage thanks to my scales, but the blow left me dazed enough she could tie me to a chair with a thick rope.

Ed and Al appeared and ran over to us, quickly followed by Pinako. "Winry what the hell was-" Ed said then froze when he saw me tied up.

"This monster snuck into our home" Winry said, wrench still pointed at me. I then decided to transform to look like my human form. They all stared at me then Ed asked," When were you going to tell us this, chimera?"

I was shocked they knew what I was and answered, "I wasn't going to tell you and just leave."

Ed stared me in the eyes and smirked, "well I guess that you don't want to hurt us?"

I looked at him in absolute horror. "Never," I said.

Ed convinced Winry to let me go and I told Ed, "I want to travel with you and Al and help you in your journey."

He nodded and smiled, "I was hoping you would say something like that." Al was happy that he made a new friend and we decided to leave for central in four days.

**2 Days Later**

We were preparing to leave for central and I have already fully mastered my lizard skills. We decided to go ahead and find the earliest train to central, and discovered that there would be one at 9 O'clock in the morning 2 days from now, the day we leave. We bought early tickets and I was leaving to go into the meadow to see if I could find anything interesting (A.K.A really bored). I noticed I was being followed and turned around just in time to get a kick in the face. Ed and Al had already gone home when I got bored and wondered off, so I was alone when the girl attacked me.

I got up to hear her say, "you bastard you just disappear and I was worried sick and your waltzing through the flowers." I turned to face my attacker and at first my lost memory kept me from recognizing her. Then it dawned on me and the memories of everything came flooding back. I whispered her name. "Bianca."

**Who is this strange girl? What connection does she have to Creed?**

**Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I THOUGH YOU HAD DIED. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? YOU REALLY ARE A BIG JERK, YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE AND DON'T CONTACT ME FOR FIVE-" Bianca started yelling before I pulled her into a hug.

"I could never leave you alone without a good reason," I said in a soft voice. She was blushing profusely when I pulled away. She immediately got angry, and punched me away from her.

"HOW COULD YOU ACT SO SINCERE WHEN YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR FIVE YEARS?" Bianca yelled. I quickly told her the entire story.

"So you're memory was wiped?," she asked quietly. I nodded.

She grinned. "So. Now were more alike than ever huh?"

I smiled, "yep."

We walked to Winry's house and I showed Bianca to the guys. Al was pretty cool about it, he waved and went back to his book. Ed was slightly less cool about it because he decided to play "interrogator" which earned him a kick in the face. Winry was all over her asking if I had done anything rude and asking about a bunch of stupid stuff.

Bianca came up with a plan that I decided to back up. She initiated the plan when Winry asked if she was hungry. They almost went green at her response.

"Yes I would like some raw anchovies with some rat," Bianca replied with a face that would have made me think she was serious if I wasn't in on it. Ed nearly threw up when I said "oh and I would love some raw frog legs and some chicken eggs, non-cooked." We dealt the final blow when we simultaneously pointed to Ed and said, "we are feeling like seafood so we'll also be taking the shrimp."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing shortly followed by Bianca. Ed nearly popped a lung as he yelled, "SHRIMP HUH?! WELL THIS SHRIMP IS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS LIZARD BREATH!"

I instantly was at his throat With my claws, "YOU CALL ME LIZARD BREATH AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE."

Ed was too angry to be threatened, "and your girlfriend here is a bad choice, so flat-chested."

She even un-sheathed her claws, "THAT IS GOING TO COST YOU AN ARM." She attacked him ... and nothing happened. There was a shower of sparks and his cloak tore to reveal automail. I stared at the automail for a minute and turned to Al.

"Can I look at something, Al?" He nodded and I slowly removed his helmet. There was nothing inside. I turned to Ed.

"Human transmutation, eh?"I asked him.

He replied, "we just wanted to see our mother. Wait How do you know?"

I frowned. "Not sure I just do."

Edward directed his attention to Bianca and her claws. He asked, "and what about those?"

I told him, "she has been a chimera since we were both five, when I found her. My mom's friend adopted her and she has been my friend ever since." She took off her purple fedora and showed Edward her ears. He laughed and she kicked him again.

**Some time later**

Later Ed came to stand at the frame of the door. I looked up from my book. "Hey Ed."

He just waved and leaned on the door frame. After a minute he looked at me. "Creed."

I looked up. "Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry about what I said."

I shrugged. "You should be apologising to Bianca, you really pissed her off."

He nodded. "Watcha reading?"

I froze up and looked down. "Nothing."

He slowly walked in and grabbed the book from my hands. I tried to get it back. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!"

He ignored me and read the title. "'Fifty Shades of Grey by E. L. James'. REALLY CREED!?"

I looked down. "Oh come on! I was just peaking."

Ed looked at the book. "So you decided to 'peak' until the last page?"

**The day we left**

We had just boarded the train and waved goodbye to Winry and Pinako, and now we were heading to Central. Winry had allowed Bianca to have some of her cloths and now she was dressed in a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved red shirt under it. Her pants were navy blue with red streaks across the legs. Her fedora was dark blue with red lines going vertically across.

I stared at her for a while before she gave me a mischievous grin and I turned away blushing. I watched the colors dart by the window.

**Well that's it. See you on the flip side.**

**I added that last skit for your amusment.**

**I'm getting rid of all the parts when Creed falls asleep because he is nocturnal because of the lizard part. (some lizards are active at night)**


	4. Chapter 4

When we had got to the station we left the train and we followed Ed and Al. They took us to a house and showed us around. I had a room to myself, and I checked it out. It was basic with a bed, dresser and table. Bianca had been happy to sleep in a bed after sleeping on the rock hard train seats.

* * *

I sat up when Bianca started yelling, "YOU PERVERT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I walked into the hallway to see... Ed holding Bianca's underwear.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR DAMN UNDERWEAR, BUT I FOUND THEM IN MY ROOM, SO EXPLAIN YOURSELF CAT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. I found a very peaceful way to settle the argument :).

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP; ED ISN'T LYING OR I WOULD SMELL IT SO TAKE THEM BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" I yelled. They mumbled and Bianca went back to her room and Ed went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I had a training session with the guys, but I didn't learn much. I was better than Ed, yet I couldn't beat Al no matter what fighting style I used. I did learn that I could not do alchemy and neither could Bianca (she wanted to try and I could never say no to her). She is just so cute with this face she has used since we were kids.

We were about to have another arm wrestling match, (Ed insisted he would beat me eventually) when Ed got a message from some guy called Roy Mustang. It said he was to report to Roy immediately for a mission. I hate being alone with Bianca because she can get a little too crazy. She is sweet in her own way but she has some wierd ideas when she is alone with me.

Anyways I went with them and met the man. He seemed shocked to see the two of us and I could understand why. I was almost as tall as Al, and I was wearing sunglasses in the rain. Bianca was dressed for St. Patrick's Day.

**Roy's POV**

I was surprised to see the people following the Elric brothers. One was almost as tall as Major Armstrong, and had a muscular build, but he wasn't quite as muscular. He wore black pants and black shirt, and wore sunglasses. He was obviously a teenager even with his size. His eyes were too young. The other was a 15-year-old girl, wearing green other than the yellow polka dot pattern on her fedora. Ed introduced them as Creed and Bianca, and I couldn't help notice Creed was scanning me. His eyes trailed me as I paced and he obviously was seeing whether or not I was to be respected.

**Back to me again**

I saw this man and thought... power. He was in search of power. He scanned me and Bianca taking in every detail, and then turned to Ed to give him his mission. " Your mission is to find and defeat the White-Blood Alchemist," Roy said looking directly at Ed. "This man is very dangerous, do not hesitate too... remove him," he said. I knew what he meant and this was not good. The White-Blood Alchemist is extremely skilled in drawing circles, doing the job in seconds. He was the best before he became evil, and no one knows why he became evil.

As we boarded the train to Rush Valley, the last known location of Micheal, the White-Blood Alchemist, I saw a man, deathly pale, rushing to leave. I bumped into him and he sent my written lists of people in Rush Valley who knew Micheal to the ground going everywhere.

"oops sorry. I am terribly clumsy," he said as I picked up the papers.

"what are you doing in Central?" I asked, trying not to make him feel worse by adding a comment about his clumsiness.

It was a question thrown in so casually that he answered, "I am here to meet Roy Mustang. He and I have some... business to take care of."

When the train started to pull out of the station I asked Ed, "Why is he called 'the White-Blooded Alchemist'?" He said, "oh it's because he is deathly pale, oh and he has a chip out of his ear."

I shuddered. He just perfectly described the stranger I ran into. I immediately pulled the emergency brake. When the train stopped I jumped out and ran for Central Comand. With my super-human agility I got there quickly just in time to see Roy set off an explosion by snapping his fingers.

Just as Roy thought he had defeated him, Micheal jumped out from behind the rock he transmuted and stabbed Roy in the side with a sword he had also transmuted. He knocked out Roy and then turned to see me.

"You again? Run along now kiddy nothing to see here," Micheal said shooing me away. I reverted to my chimera form and he instantly got ready to fight. He saw my claws and laughed.

"you think you can beat me with those little things?" He asked. I focused and they grew to the size of short swords. He got a little shook up, but he charged at me. His sword flew through the air before it hit my claws and sparks flew. We were locked in combat. We parried and slashed, neither of us landing a blow. He threw a long slash and I dodged. He staggered and I tripped him. He tumbled to the ground just when Bianca and the others got there.

I saw them run over and yelled," STOP I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS SAFE YET!" They stopped and a loud explosion went off. I turned to see Micheal holding a gun. I followed the barrel to see... Bianca. She was lying on the ground, and she had a wound on chest. I saw this and something snapped. The only feeling I had was anger and rage. I turned to Micheal and leaped at him. He wasn't expecting it and I slashed at him. I slashed and slashed and slashed until Ed put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and instinctively pointed my claws at him, but the face he had snapped me out of it. It was a face of pure terror. I saw what I did to Micheal and I froze. Blood was everywhere and he was barely recognizable. There were deep gashes all over his torso and on his neck.

I slowly got up. I said, "get Roy and take him to the hospital, I will get Bianca. They stood there until I bellowed, "NOW!" They got Mustang and carried him to the hospital, and I got Bianca. I jumped across the rooftops and landed right in front of the hospital. I reverted to human form and walked in. The people instantly crowded around us. Most of them got Bianca to get her emergency help, but one stayed behind and questioned me. I told them every detail, excluding the changing into a chimera, and at first he didn't believe me until a woman came in saying that Roy Mustang was injured and the boys who brought him said I was not lying.

I met Ed and Al on the way out and Ed asked, "what the hell happened in there?" I answered ,"I don't know, but the only feeling I had was anger and rage. I wanted to kill everyone until I saw your face. A face of terror." We waited for the doctor to come out and tell us about Bianca. I was relieved to hear that the bullet did not hit anything vital and she will be perfectly fine in a week. I said to wait 3 days. He looked at me funny and I said, "she heals rather quickly."

**3 days later**

Sure enough when I came in she was fully healed. The doctor told us there wasn't even a scar and I said, "her alchemy allows her to heal her body quickly and remove scars." He bought it and let us leave. I never left her side for the rest of the day. I was always watching her. When we visited Roy he broke the news to Ed and Al that a guy named Maes Hughes was killed. I don't know the guy, but Ed and Al were stricken with grief. They never really left their room for a while, but a few hours later they got over themselves. There happened to be a festival in town. We didn't know what it was for and we didn't care. Anything to get our minds off of what happened.

We had loads of fun, and Ed and I had a little wager. If he ate more food, I would have to make-out with Bianca (she didn't like me agreeing to that), if I ate more food, he would have to dress up like a shrimp for 2 days straight. We started eating and I got a massive lead. I was tearing through the food until I got to the last 2 plates. one was loaded with Brussel sprouts and one was loaded with cole slaw. I hated those two dishes more than anything. I tried to eat them, but it was awful and I lost my appetite. When Ed cleared his throat I looked to see he ate everything.

"I win, now do your dare," he said smiling evilly. I turned to Bianca. She was blushing a lot and said, "just get it over with," closing her eyes. I leaned in and met her lips with mine. Then she put her arms around me and I grabbed her and pulled her in. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and explored. Ed interrupted about 3 minutes later, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Alright you two that is enough for the bet," he said. I broke off, and was blushing furiously. She stared at me before grinning mischievously and walking into her room.

"Good night guys," she said to us.

We waved her out, and after she left I noticed Ed was grinning still. "Whats so funny?" I asked while looking at Ed.

"Your still blushing," he said pointing to me.

I got my claws out. "Oh that's not blushing." I eventually got tired of chasing Ed around and I went to bed. I sat there for a while then heard Bianca scream. I ran into her room and saw she had cold sweat all over her face and down the front of her pajama shirt. "I had a bad dream," she said quietly, and she seemed genuinely frightened. I picked her up and carried her to my room. "You can sleep here tonight," I said, and she walked over to my bed and laid down. I went over and laid down beside her. She wrapped her arms around me and she fell asleep. I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I remembered the first time I met her.

* * *

I ran through the streets, never looking back. The events from before were so clear:

My mom, face covered in blood, wide-eyed and frightful. And my dad. Blood dripped off his chin and stained his blue shirt. He had a deep gash in his forehead and wasn't moving. I grabbed his arm with my only good one. "Dad? Are you OK?" My voice raised from a whisper. "Dad?" I turned to my mom. "Mom? Mom?" My voiced raised to a yell as tears formed in my eyes. "PAPA?! MAMA?!" I looked down, tears pouring out of my eyes. "PAPA, MAMA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" The car caught fire and started to burn.

A man ran up to the car, his hand on his bruised forehead. "Dear God, I am so sorry. Are you OK?" He ran up to the driver-side window and looked in. His eyes widened with horror. "OH DEAR GOD! DAMN IT!" He heard me yell and tried to open the left-side door. He wrenched it open and crawled in. He grabbed my upper left arm and a bolt of pain shot through it. The pain must have shown on my face because he instead grabbed me around the torso. He pulled me out of the wrecked car and started to carry me away on his shoulder.

I beat against him and clawed at his back, wincing every time I slammed my left fist into his back. "NO! NO! PLEASE SAVE MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

He broke into a run and dropped me off at the side of the road. There were tears forming in his eyes. "Its OK little one, I'll go get mommy and daddy and then get help." Just as he turned away the cars exploded into a giant fireball. The man stared at the burning cars before falling to his knees. He beat his fist on the ground. "ITS ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T BEEN LATE FOR WORK THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He started crying. "GOD PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAVE DONE WRONG!" It was my sharp intake of breath that snapped him out of it. He turned to see me trying to use my left arm to pick myself up. He ran over and picked me up and back on his shoulder. He sobbed one last time before breaking into a run.

I felt my eyes grow heavy as I whispered a final word. "No."

I woke with a start. I bolted up and winced as pain shot through my left arm when I tried to prop up on it. My mom's friend pushed me back down and looked at me with a worried expression. "Don't get up, Julius."

I glared at her. "I need to see mom." Her face fell. What was wrong? Am I missing something? I sat there for a second and the memory of the events came rushing back. I turned to my mom's friend, a feeling of fear almost made me unable to speak. "Is mom alright?" She shook her head and started crying.

Her husband turned and hugged her. "Don't cry Susan, its going to be fine."

She broke away and looked at him. Her face contorted in anger. "No is won't, Marcus. They're dead, damn it! EVERYONE IS DEVASTATED!"

I felt like I was going to puke. "They're d-dead?" They both looked down and nodded.

The doctor came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Parker." They looked at him and he walked over to me. "The injury is almost healed. Luckily it was just some major bruises." He looked at me. "I can't believe he just laid there, unconscious throughout the whole thing. He should be free to go tomorrow."

Susan walked over to me. "Are you ready to go to Uncle Grey's house?" She smiled in an attempt to cheer me up.

I frowned at her. "NO! I DON'T WANT UNCLE GREY!" I jumped up and ran out the door.

That is how I ended up running. I bolted around a corner and saw someone in the alley. They raced towards me and I fished out a pocket knife.

"Come any closer and I use this."

The person, stopped, faltered and fell to the ground. I ran over and saw it was a girl. I picked her up, (and for a five-year old boy that is quite the achievement) and ran back to the hospital.

After a while they allowed me to see her. Susan and her husband had long gone and they just didn't have the heart to call them back yet. I sat with the girl the entire night without a wink of sleep. Then suddenly she screamed. It was a piercing sound. She started thrashing wildly about, eyes still closed. A bunch of doctors ran in and started doing... well whatever it is that doctors do.

I did hear one of them say something. "Shes dying! Help her fast!" I couldn't believe it. I ran over and pushed the doctors out of the way.

I grabbed her hand and held it there. "Please don't die! Don't die on me! I didn't carry you here to watch you die!" No matter what I did, it was too late. A long beep filled the room in the place of the continuous beeps that had been there. The doctor all looked downcast. I squeesed her arm tighter. "NO! DON'T DIE!" I put my hand under her chin and lifted her chin up. "I promise I won't leave you. I promise I will not die either. I promise to stay with you till the end of the world. JUST DON'T DIE!" Then the long beep ended and the continuous beeps began again. She opened her eyes.

The doctors scrambled over to her to make sure she was OK. In thier haste, they knocked me to the ground. I got up and started to walk out. I almost was out the door when she spoke up, her voice harsh and raspy. "Not so fast."

I turned to look at her. She was grinning at me and motioned to the chair. "You promised, remember?"

I grinned back at her, despite the scare she had given me. "I sure did." I walked over to the chair and the doctors made no move to rid of me until the girl was well enough to leave. They had even arranged for her to be released into Susan's custody, and she later adopted her. I had been allowed to live on my own for a unknown reason. Even though I had no need to, I stayed by Bianca's side most of the day. Because I made a promise. And I never break a promise.

* * *

Now that I think about it, they had never found the cause for that little episode, and now I wonder how she had heard my plea when she was dead for a good minute and 54 seconds. As I wondered this I had no idea that the girl beside me had been dreaming of the exact same thing. Nor did I hear her silent pleas for the pain to stop.

**Well that's all for now**

***whip cracks***

**Bianca: now Ed did you steal my underwear?!**

**Ed: NO NO STOP NO I DIDN"T!**

***whip cracks***

**Ed: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning I got up and got dressed in some black jeans and white shirt with black over-coat. I got my trademark (decided that yesterday) sunglasses and went to the door. I turned back to look at Bianca. She was still asleep and she looked peaceful. I smiled and went into the kitchen.

I got some eggs and bacon, and decided to cook this morning. I had just finished making the food when Ed came in. He saw the food and went to get some. I stopped him and told him to wait for everyone else. I just wanted to mess with him, but surprisingly he sat down and patiently waited for Al and then Bianca. I got the food for everyone and they dove in. Everybody said I should always cook, much to my amazement. I was bored and started to leave to take a walk, but Bianca grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the street.

"Creed you need to see something it is amazing," she said, dragging me through town. We got to a bunch of low buildings and she un-sheathed her claws.

"What the hell are you doing? Someone might see you," I said urgently.

She smiled and said, "no one ever comes here. I used to come here all the time when I was 8." I smiled and she went over to me and brushed her lips against mine and took off across the rooftops. I reverted to lizard form and took off after her. I easily caught up with her and slowed down so we were running along side each other.

I got a little tired and we stopped for lunch. I took my backpack I had with me and got out some sandwiches. She chose anchovies and mayo and I got my regular ham and cheese. I ate quickly, realizing how hungry I was. I waited until she was done and she started first. She came to the end of the roof and the edge. She stepped on some loose rocks that gave way and she nearly fell. At the last second I grabbed her and pulled her back. I lost my balance and fell over and she fell on top of me. We laid there for a while and then we got up and went to go home.

When we got there we saw a note from Ed and Al.

_Dear Bianca and Creed,_

_We have gone to investigate laboratory 5 and we will be back later. I swear that place was destroyed, and now it's back. We have got to check this out._

_From your friends,_

_Ed and Al_

Wait, this wasn't right. I had been there, what, maybe six weeks ago and it was fine. Ah, I don't have time for this. I turned to Bianca and saw she knew what I was thinking. We ran as fast as we could to Laboratory 5. We got there to see Al squaring off against two homunculi. I told Bianca to help Al and ran threw the doors to find Ed. I got in to see Ed also fighting two homunculi. I watched as he was knocked to the ground, and they leaped at him. I jumped out and used my extended claws, catching one with the left hand and the other with the right. They speared themselves on my claws and I threw them off to the other side of the room.

Ed got up and turned his automail arm into a sword. "Thanks I owe you one," he said getting ready to fight again. I sniffed the air. "Their names are Destruction and Chaos. Chaos, the one with white hair, has the ability to use the silver tongue techniques. She can worm her way out of most situations with just words. She can cause trouble easily, hence her name." I said. They all looked at me. "I can tell everything about someone just by their scent. Destruction's ability is-," I began before she punched me into the wall.

"Un-uh I can't let you spill my secret can I?" She said. She started pummeling me, but I just dodged or blocked her attacks. Ed was fighting hard trying to attack Chaos, but he couldn't catch her. She was trying to poison Ed's mind as she was running, "Ed I know your secret. You like Bianca don't you, that girl?," Chaos asked. Ed stopped momentarily and Chaos took her chance to punch him THROUGH the wall.

"ED SHE MANIPULATES YOUR FEELINGS AND EXAGGERATES THEM JUST DON'T LISTEN!" I yelled after I knocked Destruction away for a second. Ed immediately transmuted dust into cotton balls and resumed his attacks against Chaos. Chaos finally started to fight back against Ed, but Ed was still way more skilled. He threw a spear and it pierced Chaos in the head. I took my chance after I got away from Destruction, and I tore Chaos apart. I saw the little red things that fell out of her chest. I picked them up and crushed them to dust.

Destruction saw what I was doing and screamed, "NO DON'T DO THAT YOU'LL KILL HER!" But it was too late. I turned to Destruction and Ed pulled the cotton out of his ears... literally.

"Ed, Destruction's ability is extreme strength," I said to Ed before she could interrupt. Ed charged at her, but she simply smacked him away.

"Silly kid, let me fight someone worthy of my attention," she said to an unconscious Ed. I charged at her as well, but at the last moment jumped behind her and tried to stab her. I stopped when I saw... Bianca. I instantly searched for Destruction.

"What is going on Creed?" She asked looking at me. I started to answer, but Bianca stopped me.

"Oh I don't care just kiss me," she said, grinning.

"Wh-what?" I asked. She grabbed me and kissed me. I couldn't help it, I fell for it. Then I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I looked down to see a 8 inch knife plunged into my stomach. The image faded and Destruction was grinning evilly.

"That was too easy," she said. I felt her pull out the knife. She was just about to finish me before Ed kicked her across the room.

"Ah I am such an idiot," I said, clutching the wound, "How could I fall for that."

Ed grinned at me. "I guess we're even." You know, when your about to die you think about things. And now I was wondering what Bianca was doing.

**Bianca's POV**

After Creed ran into the building I jumped over the fence to face Al's attackers. They turned to look at me and one of them ran after me. Al attacked the other one. My feline sense of smell allowed me to know their abilities. The one attacking me was Hate, his ability is speed. He moves extremely fast, and is an excellent fighter. The other one is Arrogance, and his ability is fore-sight. He can see into the future barely and predict an enemies attack. I tried to fight Hate, but he was too fast and kicked me into the wall. He followed it up with a right punch, but I dove under him and clawed his back. I tore through him and saw the stones. They were in his core, so I deduced that they were the key to his power and life. I pulled them out and crushed them to dust.

Arrogance used his in-human strength to break apart one of Al's metal legs. "Where is your blood seal? I will scratch it off and avenge Hate," he said. I went up behind to tear him apart as well, but he saw me and jumped away. He ran at me and I slashed out. It was a feint and I quickly redirected my claws, but he simply rolled away.

"You fool, I can see into the future. Your little feints won't work on me," he said. I quickly lashed out at him and he dodged and drove his fist into my stomach, I nearly coughed blood.

"Too easy," he said with an evil grin, "maybe I can keep you alive barely, I need a new... pet." I was horrified. He started punching and punching, beating me. "Oh your body is just my type, I can have lots of fun with you." He was just about to knock me out when I heard something sail through the air and hit him in the head. He flew through the air and hit the wall. I turned to where the attack came from and saw a man standing there.

"Don't pick on this poor girl you filthy maggot," the man said, "you're in for the fight of your life. I am Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." The homunculus got up and could barely move, but he quickly started the healing process. He was able to move normally in a matter of seconds. He ran at Alex and foolishly attacked. Alex quickly transmuted a spike and punched it at Arrogance. Arrogance stopped as the spike drove through his chest. I quickly told Alex, "he is a homunculus grab the stones in his chest and crush them."

Alex quickly ran at Arrogance and grabbed the stones. He crushed them to dust, and Arrogance fell. Alex helped me up. "Are you OK madam?" Alex asked.

I said," I am fine, but what about Al?" I asked.

He turned serious, "was his blood seal broken?" I shook my head. He relaxed. "Then he is fine miss..."

I said, "my name is Bianca Mizuki." He went over to Al.

He told me, "go help your friends, I will take Alphonse back to your house." He gathered Al and as many pieces of him he could while I ran in to help Ed and Creed. I hope I am not too late.

**Creed's POV**

As my wound slowly healed, I watched Ed fend off Destruction. My wound was mostly healed by that point, and I knew it would just be a few more minutes. Destruction was pressing Ed hard, and Ed was losing stamina. He was visibly sloppier with his attacks and his blocks, and Destruction got him off guard and punched him hard. Ed was stunned and she punched him in the jaw. He fell limply to the ground. I cursed under my breath. She got the knife out and got ready to send the knife into my neck when Bianca punched her. Then she followed up with a kick to the chest that sent Destruction tumbling into the wall.

"Damn, can't I kill this idiot without being interrupted?" She asked.

I grinned, "I guess not you damn bitch." I asked Bianca, "I need a few more minutes, can you handle her?" She nodded and un-sheathed her claws and they grew to thier maximum length.

Destruction smiled, "I can handle you, and then I might just kiss him again before I kill him, he is kinda cute." Bianca got mad and charged Destruction, sparks flew when Bianca's claws met Destruction's knife. They started fighting and I was almost finished healing when Bianca got thrown into a wall.

"Now, bitch, DIE!" Destruction bellowed as she plunged the knife towards Bianca. "Haha you think that will work?" As Bianca dodged the attack. Destruction turned to attack Bianca again as I plunged my claws into her chest. I tore her apart and grabbed the stones in her chest.

I destroyed the stones and she fell to the ground. I went over to Ed and looked him over." Just knocked out," I said, relieved. I carried Ed home, running along side Bianca. We got there and Alex was watching over Al. I laid Ed in his bed and went to Bianca's room. She saw me and glared.

I asked, "what?"

She punched me in the face, "you know damn well why I am mad. That girl said she kissed you, so explain yourself." I told her of Destructions illusion trick and everything else. She looked at me. "And you fell for it?" I nodded and she shook her head before kissing me on the cheek.

I went to leave and Bianca stopped me. "Wait," she said, "I feel pretty shaken by all this and I think I might have nightmares." She said grinning mischievously. I smiled and went over to her. I picked her up and carried her to my room. We laid down in my bed and, again, she held me in her sleep. I felt her gentle breathing and laid there, enjoying the one time of the day I let my mind wander.

The next day I sat up when I heard Bianca's scream from downstairs.

**What happened? Is Bianca in trouble? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys can you review so I know you guys are alive if your reading this? I might stop updating if you don't. Also sorry for not doing this one on that day, but a stupid thing called 'life' got into the way.**

_**Valentine Special**_

I ran full speed to the kitchen where Bianca screamed. I ran in to see Bianca staring at Alex.

"What is going on?" I asked Bianca.

She gave a weird half-smile. I turned to see that Alex had been cutting up some bloody meat.

"I got scared when he held up the knife as he said hello, and in the dim light I thought he was someone else," She said while doing all the things you do when your embarrassed.

I sighed. "that is just great I thought you were in real trouble."

"Don't go scaring me like that," I said before I gave her a light slap in the back of the head.

All the while Alex was apologetically bowing to Bianca saying, "I am so sorry for scaring you madam."

I looked at Alex and finally got a good look at him. He was very muscular, and his head is completely bald except for a single lock of curly blond hair. He also has a thick blonde handlebar mustache that hides his mouth. He has a cleft chin and kind, blue eyes.

I walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room and checked the calendar. I felt like I was forgetting something. I looked and sure enough there was an event today. I felt gloomy. Ed and Al walked into the room (I guess they didn't hear all of that) and went over to me.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Ed asked me. I pointed to the calendar and he saw the day: February 14. In other words...

"VALENTINES DAY!" Ed yelled in an alarmed shock. He started panicking and running around the room.

All the time he was yelling, "OH NO NOT THAT! NOT YET! SHE IS GONNA KILL ME! I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEEE!"

I was confused until he yelled, "I TOLD WINRY I WOULD GET HER A SWEET GIFT IN EXCHANGE FOR NOT HITTING ME WITH THAT DAMN WRENCH EVER AGAIN!"

I snickered, "yeah that's why you're getting her a sweet gift."

He glared at me, but didn't attack me because he was looking for a gift for her. I finally sighed and went to my room. I got a box from under the bed, and went back downstairs. Now Bianca was staring at Ed, intrigued by his panic and 'I am going to die' aura animatedly surrounding him.

I shoved the box in his hands and said," I was saving this for a special occasion, but you can give it to her. I want you to promise me you will do what I tell you to later got it?"

He nodded and put the box on the table, "thanks man, you're a life saver."

I smiled evilly, "don't thank me so quickly."

He didn't hear that part as he started mumbling what sounded like a check list. We all started talking, but was interrupted as the door opened and the sound of metal flying impossibly fast through the air filled the room as a poor Edward was knocked onto his ass by a really big wrench. Winry was standing at the door, breathless and angry.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT PICK ME UP AT THE TIME WE AGREED," she bellowed and grabbed the wrench.

He instantly explained and she was annoyed at his poor excuse. Alex interrupted as he went from the kitchen out the door, saying that he had to go home. Now that I think about it, why the hell was he still here? And the bloody meat? I didn't have time to ask as he left. We waved goodbye and Winry turned back to Ed. She was about to attack when he shoved the box into her hands.

"I got you a gift like I said I would," he said.

She opened the box and grabbed the thing inside. She then pulled out... a gold necklace. It was a simple gold chain leading to a small gold plate with an emerald sunk into it. She stared at it and smiled.

We proceeded to have a great day, except me who hated this holiday full of hugging and kissing that only come with this holiday. It was choking me, all the perfumes and chalone, and Bianca didn't like it either. We stayed home and I sat there watching tv. Bianca was running around the room on a sugar high from all the chocolates that people brought her. It didn't bother me, but some of these guys were extremely weird.

Ed, Al and Winry came home around 12 O'clock and I finally was able to go upstairs and get some sleep after making sure Bianca was asleep and well. I sat there on my bed and noticed a note on the desk.

_Dear Creed,_

_ I am no one special. I have sent a messenger to deliver this message. I... I admire you and I want to meet you and go out on a date. I just want to see if you like me like I like you. I have seen you in action and I accept you are a chimera. Please give me a chance. If yes, meet me at the fancy crab place. If no, just don't come. I will be waiting at 11 am._

_ hopefully yours,_

_ Secret Admirer_

I was actually considering it. I decided to put it off for tonight.

**So now you decide what happens (or not depends on what you all suggest)**

**Creed: I hope to god I don't**

**Bianca: *holding a frying pan high in the air* you better not**

**Ed: He so is**

**Bianca: BIANCA DEADLY SMASH ATTACK! *slams frying pan over Ed's head***

**Ed: *crying from pain* damn it that hurt**

**Bianca: that's what you get you bastard**

**Me: such violence 0_0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo what is up! I have received enough votes to keep going. *gives thumbs-up to the guys that reviewed* So begin again.**

After thinking it over this morning I decided against going on the date. It could be homunculi or, I shuddered at the thought, fan girls. I was now seated on the couch being absolutely positively bored. Ed and Al were seated at the table in the kitchen talking to Roy.

"I think I found where one of Vengeance's homunculi is hiding out," Roy said, looking quite pleased with himself.

Ed called me over, "hey Creed get over here I think Roy found something." I walked over to them and sat in the seat adjacent to Al.

"I think she is hiding out in Liore," Roy said. We started to leave to pack, but he stopped us.

"I will have to object to you leaving until we make sure she is actually there," Roy said.

"We don't care Colonel Bastard," Ed said harshly, but then I slapped him in the back of the head. _Hard._

"You stupid shrimp I think we should listen to Roy this time, we don't know what we're up against," I said in a tone of voice that suggested that it was obvious.

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP YOU GODDAMN GECKO!" Ed yelled.

"I AM NOT A GECKO!" I yelled, punching him in the face. Just as we were about to fight it out Roy cleared his throat.

"Although I would love to see the gecko and the shrimp fight, kiss, and make up, I have a schedule to keep. I will tell you the results of the search in a week," Roy said, quickly retreating to the door as he talked and running out before we could respond. I sulked.

"He really is a bastard isn't he?" I asked. They nodded and I went to the couch again. I was so bored I took a nap (I seem to always be tired around 12 P.M.). I woke up to see a very cheerful Bianca shaking me to wake me up.

"Creed wake up we got to go," she said.

"gow whare?" I asked, my voice muffled by the cushion.

"To the store, silly," she said. I sighed and got up. If you refused Bianca when she wanted to go to the store there would be hell to pay. I got my sunglasses from the table and we left.

"Wow! Look at this!" She exclaimed, pushing a book to my face. I chuckled inwardly, '_that's my Bianca, we get to the store and what is the first place she goes? To the Fan fiction Section.'_ I sifted through some stuff. I really hated fan fiction (oh the irony) and some of it was just plain stupid. One of them that pissed me off was one where Ed was a girl and he and Al (with his body back I suppose) did some... inappropriate things. I got a brilliant idea. I bought the book and put it in a bag. I tied the bag and wrote with a marker:

_**To: Ed and Al**_

_**From: Creed**_

_**Merry fricking Christmas!**_

I almost burst out laughing right there.

Next up for Bianca? Alchemic Clothing was the name of the store. Bianca went in and picked out some outfits. My job? Opinion. She would put on an outfit and I would say if I liked it. She tried a few on and I commented. In the end she left with five outfits. One was a peach color, one was black with white stripes running across, two were red and black or black and red (I didn't get that when she told me), one was pink with white lining.

As we were leaving a girl ran up to me. She stared at me for a second and then slapped me. I reeled back and the girl ran away crying. I connected that with the note last night and knew it was her. Bianca gave me a look. I fished the note out of my backpack in the compartment I named "deciding what to do". She read it and looked at me. She slapped me too.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST GONE AND BE POLITE!" She screamed at me. I was stunned.

"I MEAN YOU COULD HAVE BEEN NICE AND AT LEAST LET HER HAVE HER DREAM DATE INSTEAD OF BLOWING HER OFF LIKE THAT!" She yelled. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulder.

"I was going to, but then I got distracted by you wanting to go to the store," I said calmly. With Ed I snap easily, but Bianca was too close to me. I could never snap at her.

Her cheeks got red, "so you would rather be bored with me than have a date with a cute girl like that?" She asked, acknowledging the other girls looks. I smiled.

"Of course," I said. We finished shopping and went home. When we got to the house I tried to hide the bag, but then I heard Ed ask, "hey what is in the bag your trying to hide?" I showed Ed briefly.

"It's a book for Christmas for the both of you," I said and left. I put the book in my drawer then went downstairs. We decided to play cards.

"UNO," Al yelled triumphantly. He then proceeded to win. I saw a smile ghost over Ed's face briefly. He stretched.

"I think I will turn in early," he said. I didn't object as he and Al went upstairs.

"Aren't you gonna stop them?" Bianca asked. I chuckled.

"Hell no this is too funny," I said and then we heard Ed and Al's disgusted screams. I burst out laughing and fell out of the chair. Bianca cocked her head, not knowing why I was laughing. Ed and Al ran downstairs.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT US THIS FOR CHRISTMAS?" Ed asked, mad being an understatement.

I was laughing too hard to respond and so was Bianca, now that she knew what was going on. Ed and Al sulked up to their room. I finally stopped laughing and went to the couch and started going through the channels. I noticed it was raining hard and was still a little light out. I went outside and jumped onto the roof. Sometimes it is just good to get out and run. I proceeded to run around town until it got dark. I went into the house and saw that Bianca had dosed off on the couch with a bag of chips on the floor. I remembered when we were kids she did the same thing.

_'some things never changed' _I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo what is up again, my honorable guests.**

I checked the calendar as Ed walked past.

"Hey Ed," I said. He stopped.

"What Creed?" He asked. I pointed to the calendar.

"Its been a week, so Roy should be here to give us a briefing on the homunculus," I said. We walked into the kitchen. I looked around.

"Hey Ed where are Al and Bianca?" I asked. He looked up from a book he had pulled down from the shelf by the kitchen door.

"I think they went to meet the guy that is supposed to be coming here," Ed said. I gave him a funny look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"They want someone to come with us in case it goes south," Ed said. I went over to the fridge and got a can of soda.

"Hey get me one would ya?" Ed asked. I grabbed another and tossed it to him. he caught it and opened it. He took a sip and went to sit in his chair. I sat on the couch and started sifting through the channels. I was about to go back to my room when the door opened and Bianca walked in. She was quickly followed by Al and finally a man walked in.

He was about Roy's height and had golden-brown hair cut just below the shoulder. His irises were purple and he had an anarchy sign tattooed on his neck. He wore an average military issue uniform. He had a transmutation circle tattooed on both of his hands.

"Hi my name is Werner," He said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand and Ed asked the dumbest question ever.

"Hey Pixie Ass, what is with the purple eyes?" Ed asked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Werner yelled. Ed smiled.

"Cool down I was just joking Mr. Purple Eyes," Ed said grinning like an idiot. I took this as an excuse to punch him.

"YOU DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE PERSON IN CHARGE OF YOUR SAFETY!" I yelled. Werner calmed down and sat on the couch. I sat down and started flipping through the channels.

"That one is good... oh i like... oh yeah... that looks good," Werner said, trying to get me to stop on something. I stopped on a highschool anime with a girl, a blonde, a cool looking guy, a kid, a big silent guy and twins. A bit later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, its probably Colonel Bastard," Ed said, stretching. He went to open the door and I went to Bianca's room. She was laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey Mustang is here," I said. She got up and stretched, then she walked to the kitchen. I went in to see Mustang was sitting at the table like last time. At some point Al had left his room and was standing beside Ed.

"Now that everyone is here we can get down to business," Mustang said. He pointed to the map he had laid out.

"The homunculus was last seen in the Chapel of Leto where Ed and Al confronted Cornello," Mustang said.

"You have permission to attack the homunculus," Roy said, " it seems to have no ability, but still be carefull, its a ton of paperwork for a dead soldier on my watch."

"This is going to be easy," Ed said. Roy shook his head.

"I am afraid you are wrong," Roy said, "there are two chimeras walking around, and we don't know if they are protecting the woman or not". I thought about that. More chimeras? Ed looked at me.

"Friends of yours?" he asked in a joking tone of voice. I gave him a glare and he stopped smiling.

"We have a train ready for your departure at 3:00," Roy said. He got up and left. I went back to the couch and continued watching the anime I landed on. I heard Ed talk to the man.

"Hey Werner, what kind of transmutation circle is that?" Ed asked. Werner looked at his hands and looked back up at Ed.

"You'll see." He gave Ed a smirk. Ed tried to get more out of him but it was hopeless. We sat there watching the anime, which was a marathon. At 2:30 we got ready and left. We boarded the train and sat in the back. Ed looked at Werner.

"Hey, wanna play cards?" Ed asked him. He looked at Ed and frowned.

"I don't play cards with cheaters," he said.

"Creed, you told him," Ed accused. I nodded and he sighed. The rest of the train ride was filled with an awkward silence. When the train got to a certain place we got out.

"Hey why are we stopping?" I asked.

"There are no trains going into Reole, so we have to go on foot," Ed said. I got out and saw the desert. I sighed.

"Damn of all the places, why the desert?" I asked. Ed looked at me.

"Whats wrong with the desert?" Ed asked. I sighed again.

"Ed I am a lizard chimera, and I am cold-blooded," I said.

"Well you could stay here," Werner said. I chuckled a bit.

"Hell no I am sure Ed and Al could take this homunculus on their own, but I want a hand at kicking its ass," I said. Werner found a solution.

"I know this was meant to piss me off, but at least it is working," I said. Werner smiled, glad his plan had worked.

"But why does it have to be purple?" I asked. Werner shrugged.

"Sorry, only two people had an umbrella and it was this or a pink one," he said.

"On the other hand it does have a nice design on it," I said quickly. The design actually was pretty cool. It was a skull and crossbones, and almost made you forget it was purple.

"So...hot...I...am...gonna...DIE!" Ed said in between pants. He and Werner were the only ones experiencing fatigue. Al just walked on, his suit unhindered by heat and fatigue (although we had to dig him out of the sand and clean him out sometimes). When we finally got to Reole I noticed the city was doing great without Cornello (I was informed sometime during the week before) and a woman walked up to us.

"Welcome to-," the woman began, then she saw Ed and flipped out.

"ED!" She yelled and gave him a hug.

"Rose!" He exclaimed and hugged her back. I put two and two together and figured this was the Rose Ed told me about. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"I am Julius Romi, but please call me Creed," I said. She shook my hand and looked at me. She concentrated, like she was trying to remember something.

"Hey, do I know you?" Rose asked. I shook my head no and removed my sunglasses to wipe them off. She looked me in the eyes and realization showed on them. She turned to Ed.

"Why are you walking around with a common thief?" Rose asked him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She got mad.

You stole something from me eight years ago!" She accused. I gave her a blank look.

"I don't remember you, and I only remember so far back," I said. She shook her head and got really mad.

"LIES LIES LIES! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY PEARL NECKLACE!" She yelled. I took a step back.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Rose said.

**(*singsong* FLASHBAAAAAAAAACK!)**

A smaller Rose was walking through Liore. A boy walked into town panting.

"SO...HOT!" He exclaimed and collapsed. Rose ran over and picked him up.

"Oh no! I had better get you some water," she said. She took him into her house. Her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours, so she had to take care of him herself. She picked him up and forced the water down his throat. He woke up and looked up at her. His mind caught up with him and he blushed. He quickly got up and backed away from her.

"Stay away!" he said. She tried smiling and he calmed down a bit.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You're in my house. I saw you collapse outside and brought you in here to get some water," she said. The boy thanked her. They sat in silence for a second.

"Hey what is your name?" Rose asked the boy.

"J-Julius Romi but you can call me Creed," the boy replied.

"I am Rose Thomas," she said. He looked up and smiled.

"Rose, that's a beautiful name," Creed said, then he realized what he had said and blushed when she smiled at him again.

"I like your name too," Rose said. 'Damn it,' Creed thought, 'why, out of all the people in this town, did I have to get rescued by the cute girl?'

"Would you like some food?" Rose asked. He nodded and she left. He looked around the room. His thief mind kicked in and he scanned for anything valuable. He noticed the pearl necklace sitting on a desk. He went to grab it when Rose got back with two sandwiches.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I was going to leave," Creed lied. She crossed her arms.

"No you're not, you have to rest up," she said. She made him sit back down on the couch and gave him his sandwich. They ate in silence. Creed wolfed down the sandwich, realizing how hungry he was.

"Why did you come to Liore?" Rose asked.

"I am looking for someone to teach me how to fight," Creed said.

"Well we don't have any fighters as far as I know," Rose said.

"Where is your bathroom?" Creed asked. Rose told him and he left. He pretended to hit his side on the table and pushed the pearl necklace into his pocket.

"Are you OK?" Rose asked.

"I am fine," Creed said, pretending to hold his side. He left and Rose sat there, waiting for him to come back. She noticed the missing necklace a second later and ran to find Creed. She saw some cloth from the pants Creed was wearing hanging from one of the nails sticking out of the lower wall and hopped out of the window near it. She followed his footprints until she saw him disappear, a speck in the desert.

"Why? I thought I had made a new friend," Rose said to herself. She went back home.

**(Flashback is over. Back to Creed)**

The others and I stood there for a second after the story.

"I think you have the wrong guy," I said. Rose shook her head.

"two people named Julius Romi and using the alias Creed is nearly impossible," Rose said. She turned to Ed and Al.

"You believe me right?" Rose asked. They both shuffled nervously.

"Well...it is highly unlikely for there to be two Creeds," Ed said.

"Yeah, and someone else using his name and alias is highly unlikely," Al agreed. I stood there for a second. I made up my mind.

"Fine, if you don't want me around because of my lost past then I guess I will leave," I said. I then ran off. I ran and ran, conscious of Ed trying to catch me. I sped up and lost him. I walked through town for a bit before I ran into a caravan. The trader told me he came in one or twice a week. I looked at his wares. I saw a pearl necklace and frowned, remembering what just happened.

"What? Is there something wrong?" the man asked. I pointed at the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh I got that from a young boy about 8 years ago, he was walking through the desert," the man said. I looked at him.

"How much did he get for it?" I asked.

"Oh I gave him 2,000 cenz," the man said and smiled, "the fool got way less than it was worth". I got out my wallet.

"I will buy it," I said. He smiled and I paid for it.

"Might I ask why you are buying this lovely item?" he asked as I turned to leave.

"I was going to use it to show a friend how sorry I am," I said. I walked off and headed for Roses' house.

**(Third person with the others)**

Ed had come back without Creed. The brothers seemed sad and Rose couldn't help feeling guilty. She was making some tea for them when she heard someone in her room. She went and saw Creed disappear out the window. She rushed in and noticed the necklace. Her eyes widened, and she picked up the note beside it.

**Dear Rose,**

**I am sorry for stealing your necklace. I realize that I have done wrong. To make up for it I have bought back the necklace. I also wish you can forgive me, and I hope someday that we meet again and can be friends. Tell Ed and Al that I can't travel with them anymore.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Creed**

Rose filled with rage. He thought he could say sorry and give her the necklace, and then she would forgive him? Well it was too late for that. She jumped out of the window. 'Creed I am going to kill you,' she thought to herself, 'I won't forgive you, but I will find you and convince you to go with Ed'. She ran after him. Fortunately he was not running and she found him in an alley. He was walking across the alley. She was going to call out to him, but two men jumped down and grabbed an arm in each hand.

"You idiot," one of them said, "you think you can bring your lizard stench in here and not be found?"

"I get it so you are...," Creed began.

"Yes, we are chimeras," the other said, "I am a frog and he is a goat". Rose ran over to them.

"Why are you capturing him?" she asked.

"He is wanted in a different country for stealing and murder," one of them lied.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM ROSE!" Creed yelled. Rose was enraged.

"I knew you didn't change, you even got worse," she said, "murder... and to think I was going to convince you to come back to Ed and Al". She turned to one of the chimeras.

"I am sorry for wasting your time," Rose said.

"NO ROSE PLEASE!" Creed yelled. One of the chimeras twisted his arm. His scales weren't out and a bolt of pain shot through it. He cried out in pain.

"That's enough out of you," the one that twisted his arm said. He punched Creed in the back of the head and Creed went limp. They carried him away and Rose left to go back home.

**What will happen next? What is going to happen to Creed? Find out next time!**

**Grizz Lee, I will include your character in my next chappy and sorry for the late update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again my dear readers!**

**I forgot to include Bianca when they got to Reole, so just assume she was there. *continues facedesking* I am a failure.**

**(Creed's POV)**

Damn; My head hurts. Where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and sat up. My hands were bound, but the rest of me was free. I stood up and looked around. I was in a room with the walls and floor made out of iron. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the setting and I remembered what happened seconds before a woman walked in. She had velvet-red hair that fell to her elbows and a black dress. She wore red high-heels. She had no ourboros tattoo in the open, but she had to have one, didn't she?

"Where am I? Please let me go," I said in a last-ditch effort to act dumb. She laughed at me.

"Why, you are incredibly stubborn," she said, "I know your secret, chimera." I sighed.

"I guess we will do it the hard way," I said. I flashed my sharp teeth before biting the leather that bound my hands. It tore easily and I got it off in no time. I turned to the woman before jumping at her. She stood there, not moving.

"Is that the way you treat your hosts?" She asked, "I am disappointed at you, stop right now!" She demanded. I stopped, even though I willed with every ounce of my being to kill her.

"Good boy. Now go sit down," she commanded. I walked to the bed and sat down. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' I asked myself, 'kill her!' She walked over to me and sat down. She ran a hand through my spiked hair.

"Very good, now give master a kiss," she said. I was horrified as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. 'What the hell? I can see it, I can hear it, I can feel it, so why can't I fucking do anything about it?' I asked myself again. She leaned in and gave me a smug look.

"I control you now. I am your master," she said.

"Yes master," I heard myself say, but didn't remember thinking.

"Would you like to know who I am?" she asked. I nodded. 'Well that is one thing we agree on,' I thought to myself.

"I am The Mermaid. I am the doom of sailors. I am The Siren," she said," but just call me Siren." Siren pushed me down and crawled over me, one knee on either side of me. She lowered herself until she was about an inch from my face. She moved one hand down and put it into my shirt, feeling my toned muscles.

"Ohh we work out do we?" Siren asked. It didn't take a genius to know she was toying with me. She was relishing the fact that I could not stop her, and she was trying to make me aware of that.

"I know martial arts and train every day," I heard myself say.

"A fighter?" Siren asked, "I love a man who can fight." Every word made me want to vomit. I was shocked when images went through my head. Images of her... and me... and me and her. Now I was positive I would have vomited if I had the rights to my body.

"Did I mention that I can send images into your head?" Siren asked, "I have a very vast imagination and can send any thought through your head." I was made as the images became more and more profane.

"My sweet little guard, please tell me that you will protect me and tend to my every need," Siren commanded in a soft voice.

"My master, I shall protect you until the end of time, and give you whatever you need of me," I said. 'Damn it you weakling,' I insulted myself, 'fight it off and tear her apart!' My body did not listen. I sighed. 'this is going to be a LONG night,' I thought.

**(Werner's POV)**

'Things went from bad to worse today,' I wrote in the journal section of my report, 'first Creed runs off and now Rose is missing. Things are pretty bad. Our only informant and a great fighter disappear.' I closed the journal and returned it to my backpack. Just then Rose walked in and Ed, Al and Bianca bombarded her with questions.

"Creed has been arrested," Rose said, answering the only question that I, and apparently she, got out of their chatter. Ed, Al and Bianca just stood there shocked. I was very surprised as well.

"What do you mean?" Al asked softly after he got over the shock.

"Well two men captured him and told me-" that was all I listened to and I walked over to her.

"Where did they go?" I asked. She frowned at the interruption.

"Why? You gonna break him out?" She asked, "I heard the military was bad, but I didn't think they recruited thieves and murderers. Man, you guys are-" and that was all she got out before I slapped her.

**(Narrator's POV)**

"Listen, we need to help Creed," Werner said. Rose shook her head and held her cheek where he slapped her.

"No! He has to pay for his crimes," Rose said. Werner's patience was coming to an end.

"He didn't commit any crimes, and if he did he wouldn't remember. He lost his memory, and he is unknowingly repenting for his sins by hunting homunculi," Bianca stated. Rose had a hundred thoughts running through her head. 'He doesn't remember?' And, 'he is changed' were among them. Werner, taking this silence as resistance, lost all patience. He picked Rose up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"LISTEN HERE, CREED IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T HELP HIM!" Werner yelled, his eyes burning into hers. Those purple eyes. They would haunt her for the rest of her life. She still didn't respond and he let go of her. She fell to the ground and sat there, still processing everything they had told her.

"Fine, if you're so eager to see him die, we will find him ourselves," Werner said. Everyone else got the message and they left with Ed being the last to leave. He turned around to look at Rose. He had promised Al that he would try to be more open to people after Creed arrived. He had been so happy to see her able to move past Cornello, and maybe finally get to know her. He shook his head and left with them. 'I am disappointed that you are still so naïve,' he thought.

**(Creed's POV)**

Turns out that Siren's trickery doesn't work when she leaves on 'business.' The power never actually left, though. When I was thinking of a way out of the room my thoughts drifted to her. When I tried to leave my body stopped me. I walked up to the door and reached my hand out. Inches from the handle my hand stopped itself.

"Damn it! Why can't I leave," I exclaimed. I tried again and again before I gave up. I tried the window, but got the exact same results as the door. I heard the familiar kind of clicking sound of heel on wood and turned to see Siren walk in.

"My brave knight, I have had a long day," Siren said, yet again making me want to puke. She walked over to my bed and laid down. I involuntarily walked over and laid beside her. I stared at the ceiling before slowly drifting to sleep (wow the only time I sleep normally is when I am brain-washed).

**(Ed's POV)**

At first I had agreed to Werner's choice of leaving, but now we might not find Creed. We have been asking around for a while, and we still haven't found Creed. I was about to give up any hope of seeing him again when we found a boy in an alley. He had a ovalish face and tan skin. His eyes were kinda freaky with one eye green and another eye blue. He had really bushy eyebrows and had sideburns that gave me the mental image of a wolf or tiger for some reason. He also had blonde hair that was pulled back in dreadlocks that ended at his shoulder. I saw his tail and elbowed Werner, who had been checking out some girls across the street behind us, and pointed at the boy. Werner nodded and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, we need to ask you about someone," Werner said. The boy, who looked about 14, turned and looked at him.

"Yeah? And?" He asked. Werner leaned in a bit closer.

"Well we are looking for a friend of ours and he; how should I put this? Well he is a chimera," Werner almost whispered. I almost facepalmed. Why did he say that? The boy narrowed his eyes a bit before starting to walk away. He turned when he noticed we weren't following.

"Come on I will show him to you," he said. We followed for a bit until the boy started talking.

"My name is Nicholi Trimus," he said. I walked closer to Werner.

"Why did you tell him that?" I asked, careful to keep Nicholi out of hearing range.

"We are going to let him take us somewhere private and then beat the information out of him," Werner said. I smiled; I like the sound of that. I was about to boil over at everything that moved, and beating this half-wit would calm me down. Al looked worried.

"Maybe we should just ask if he knows where Creed is?" Al offered weakly. I turned to him.

"Al, he is probably one of the guys who kidnapped Creed," I said. Bianca was being strangely quiet, but I didn't much care.

Nicholi led us to a dead-end. He turned around and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, now you're going to die like the rest of them," Nicholi said before growing out his claws and slashing. I jumped forward and rolled under him. I got up and transmuted my automail arm into a sword. I jumped at him and slashed. He barely dodged it and we went into a kind of dance. I jumped and dodged, careful to keep from causing unnecessary harm to my automail. He did the same. After a while I got tired and put up my arm to block an incoming slash. In a shower of sparks his claws cut through my automail.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock as I stumbled backwards.

"Finally! Now you will die," Nickoli said as he dived at me. His jaw closed around my left leg and clamped down. His teeth didn't go all the way through, but the automail was effectively broken. He jumped at me again and I braced for impact. _whiwhiwhiwhiwhi_ filled the air and I saw Nicholi dodge a throwing knife. What? The? Fuck?

"Alright, you had your fun, now it's my turn." I turned to see Werner, holding several more throwing knives.

**(Werner's POV)**

Good. This chimera has no ranged attacks, so I should win. I threw another knife and he dodged it again. He got on all fours and changed into some kind of wolf-tiger thing He started running at me and I had to roll to get under his flying leap. 'OK, time to end this quickly.' I threw another well-aimed knife and it struck home. It pinned his left arm to the wall. I threw several more and it pinned his other appendages to the wall. I walked up to him. Just as I was about to demand information he broke free.

He jumped forward and clawed me in the side.

"Damn," I said. I ran to get some distance, but Nicholi soon caught up to me and jumped again. He hit me square in the back and I tumbled over. I rolled for a second before coming face to face with the mangy wolf-tiger thing.

"OK we give up just stop," I said. Hell, I wasn't going to trade my life for my dignity. He changed again, slowly turning back to normal.

"If you want to live, pack up your bags, find the fastest transportation possible, and get the hell out of this town," Nicholi said. He got up and walked away a bit before he turned around.

"And you tell your chimera-hunter friends not to fuck with me again," Nicholi said. I gave him a confused look.

"We aren't chimera hunters," I said as the others went to work patching up my wound. Now it was his turned to be confused.

"Then why did you ask about a chimera?" He asked.

"Our friend is a lizard chimera that got captured by two other chimera, and we thought you were one of them," Ed explained. Nicholi thought about it before he turned around.

"OK; I will lead you to the place they stay," Nicholi said. After they tended to my wound we left. We walked for a while before Nicholi turned around.

"Don't misunderstand, I don't do this because it is 'right'," Nicholi said," I do this because it is what **I** think is 'right'." He turned and led on.

**(Later that night, Creed's POV)**

I woke up to one of the two chimera pounding on the door.

"Mistress! There are people here to kill you!" The chimera said. Siren got up and stretched.

"Oh well, I must go," she said. Siren turned around and kissed me on the cheek. It was no ordinary kiss. It was like she was branding me, a burning sensation upon my skin.

"Now that I can control you from a distance, go kill your friends," she demanded. I wanted to yell no and slash her to pieces, but I still had no control of my body. I got up and walked through the door, heading off on a mission that would haunt me forever. Or so I thought.

**That is it for now. See ya! So, if your a FMA fan like me, you know who trained Werner.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N. Yes I am finally writing the tenth chapter. HOORAH! HUZA!**

**Sorry I took FOREVER to upload, but after I corrected the other chapters... I just went blank.**

**Anyways, if you have not re-read the previous chapters, go do so, or suffer confusion.**

**Also, ****Italic= real thoughts)**

"Wait."

Creed turned to look at Siren._ Oh great, what does she want now?_ "Yes?"

"I've changed my mind, don't kill them, bring them to me." She walked over to him. "Think of any believable lie and get them here."

_Well at least they won't die, but what is with the sudden change? _Creed nodded and walked out of the room, and Creed's conscience cursed it's in-ability to control him. When he was gone, Siren sighed. "I know he wants the boy and his girlfriend alive, but why the others?"

**Werner's POV**

We walked on for a while. Ed, who was being carried by his brother, looked at me and tried to form his thoughts into words. "Those knives you threw, they looked like..." He paused.

I looked at him, knowing what he meant. "Yes. I was mentored by General Hughes, he taught me everything about throwing knives and push daggers, but I never really took to push daggers. I like the original throwing knives better."

I explained that the push daggers Hughes had used had a different handle and was shorter than my knives. Bianca cut in. "But I never saw any knives in your bag. Just some hunks of iron."

I stared at her. "Why were you going through my bag?"

Bianca shrugged. "I am sorry, I just couldn't help it. I just get the urge to go through people's bags. I don't know why."

I didn't appreciate her doing that, but now is not the time to argue. "Well that is what these are for." I flashed my transmutation circle at her. I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of iron. "I'm what you might call a "special" soldier. I technically don't exist, but I go to other countries under the guise of a rich mine owner. They wouldn't be too shocked to find a couple hunks of iron, as I could easily be selling to some of the people there. If they call me in, I probably have to attend big parties. I get the target away from the party and end him." I placed the iron into the palm of my left hand. I gripped it and remembered not to grip too tight, or I might cut myself when it transforms. I turned my hand around and placed my other hand just above the transmutation circle. I pictured the throwing knife, and, after the blue flash, threw the knife up and gripped it by the blade tip.

"Why?!" Ed, Al and Bianca asked almost in unison.

I turned to them. "Because in this messed up world there are people, not just Homunculi, but real people, who will start a war just for kicks. They want to drive countries to their knees just to watch the chaos."

**Some time later. Narrator's POV**

Creed now watched Ed and the others from the roof of a building a couple of feet away. They must be planning a strategy or something because they were all sitting down and talking. He jumped down and walked up to them. They didn't notice he was there as he was behind them. "Hey guys, you're probably going to be surprised, but I escaped."

Saying they were surprised was an understatement. Ed was so surprised he tried to run over to Creed, forgetting his broken arm and leg, and faceplanted. Bianca sat there, staring at Creed in amazement. Werner just sat there, dumbfounded at the fact Creed escaped. Nicholi stared at Creed, whether he was also secretly dumbfounded or trying to figure out why everyone else was excited, no one will know. The only person who didn't look surprised was Al because, well, he couldn't. Ed was the first one to get over the shock. "How the hell did you escape?"

Creed sighed. "What, you don't think I can sneak past a couple of idiots?"

Ed frowned. "Well I guess you might."

Creed smiled. "I did. It was really easy to be honest." _Come on! Someone realize that probably wouldn't happen!_

Werner changed the subject. "Creed, why did you run away earlier?"

Creed gave a weird smile and scratched the back of his head. "I think I was going crazy or something, I just don't know." _Actually that part was true. I don't know why I ran. Maybe I was going crazy, I don't know._

Werner shrugged. "Well, at least you're back now. Lets go."

Creed led them back to the building and inside. Instead of going back up the stairs into the room where they kept Creed, he led them down the other staircase into the basement. The basement was more of a giant room, bigger than the one upstairs. They all looked around, finding nobody here.

Ed looked over at Creed. "Why did you lead us here?" Just then the other door flew open and in walked two figures. The first was Siren, grinning to herself at how foolish humans can be. The second was dressed in a white robe, the hood hiding their face.

Everyone got ready to fight before the figure spoke. "I wouldn't do that. If the chimera's in the next room hear of any kind of battle, they'll run in and waste you all." He pointed to the door on the right as he spoke.

Siren released Creed from her hold. "Alright now we can get down to business." The figure beside her threw back their hood, revealing himself to be Vengeance.

Creed glared at Vengeance. "What the hell do you want?"

Vengeance kept his face an emotionless mask. "I just want to talk, then you can be on your way."

"Who said I wanted to talk?" Creed asked Vengeance.

"Listen friend, there is something I must tell you."

"Friend? Friend?! I am not your friend! You used me and turned me into this!" Creed bared his fangs and unsheathed his claws. He grew out his tail and revealed his lizard eyes. His skin turned a bit green before being replaced by scales. "You turned me into this so you could use me to get revenge!"

Now vengeance's eyebrow furrowed and his face showed confusion. "What nonsense are you talking about? I haven't seen you in ages, decades in fact."

Now Creed was the one that was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Then everyone froze, and Siren sighed. "Enough with all the chatter. I have you all in the room, so lets kill every single one of you." Siren walked over to Werner, producing a pistol out of nowhere and put it up to his head. Everyone watched all of this, completely aware, but unable to do anything about it.

Siren placed the gun right to Werner's forehead. She smiled, loving how her spells could freeze people in their tracks. Then, in less than a second, the gun was knocked out of her hand and sent flying. 'What the hell? What was that? That was so fast, what could it?' as these questions ran through her skull, Siren realized her grave mistake. She had though this plan over for months, worked out every possible kink there could be in it. She thought of everything down to the smallest detail, except for one fatal flaw. "Oh no. Oh god no." Her songs don't affect Homunculi!

**Vengeance's POV**

I took off like a bullet when I realized Siren had tried to betray me. I beat her down with kicks and punches, my super-human speed making every blow hurt worse than it should. "Siren, Siren, Siren." I smiled at her naïveté. "Did you really think you could simply sing your stupid song and then plant a bullet in my skull?" I continued my barrage of attacks, loving the sounds of pain. "Well sorry girl, but..." At the sound of bones crunching, I almost laughed. "There's a lot more to it then that!" As I finished I stopped behind her, placing my hands on her chin and grabbing her by the hair. I twisted her head, hard, until I heard a satisfying CRACK! and dropped the stupid bitch.

With her dead, the spell broke, and everyone was back to normal.

**Narrator's POV**

Ed was the first to say something. "What the hell was that?"

Vengeance sighed. "She immobilized you all and was going to kill us."

Creed frowned. "'Us'? You mean you too? And what about the chimeras?"

Vengeance shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she wasn't on my side in the first place. And the Chimeras will probably just run off, the spell she put over them has broken."

Then, suddenly, Creed turned to everyone. "Wait, Vengeance is right here. Lets just get rid of him."

Ed frowned and then shook his head. "Wait if she was going to kill Vengeance, then that means that there is someone else we don't know about."

Creed walked up to Ed, confused. "So?"

Ed glared at the lizard chimera. "Creed; think. If someone else is in control here, then don't you think we should do something about it?"

Creed thought about it and sighed. "Hate to admit it, but you're right. Plus, if Vengeance really doesn't know anything about me being a Chimera, maybe whoever this is does."

Werner walked up to them. "Alright, now lets return to Central, and tell them what we've found. They're going to want to kn-" _BANG!_ Everyone jumped, startled by the sound of a gun going off.

When they turned they saw Siren, lowering the gun Vengeance knocked away from her earlier. "Two lives, bastards." As she said this, Werner fell to the floor, blood pooling around him. Before Siren could raise the gun again, Vengeance was already on her, swatting the gun away and pinning her to the ground with ease. He gagged her, stopping her from using her powers.

Ed nodded, seeing Vengeance had the Siren situation under control, and joined everyone around Werner. "How bad is he?"

Everyone shook their heads, none of them sure if he was OK or not.

Werner opened his eyes. "Guys, the bullet didn't hit my heart, but I need to get treated quickly. This sucks. I mean, my kid said to me, 'don't go gettin' shot now ya hear?', but look at this. I am going to disappoint the poor boy." He smiled despite the situation. "Hey guys, I always did dangerous on-the-clock missions, and I always say 'I am going to get myself killed doing this'. Its funny that I might die on a mission that won't be on the records. Oh and I never got to tell any of you my life story. That's too bad. I think a few of you would have liked it. Especially you, Creed."

Creed looked at the purple-eyed alchemist. "Why?"

"Because it has plenty to do with you." Suddenly Creed tuned everything out, except Werner.

"What? What do you mean?" Creed was completely confused by this. He never met the man, but he acted like he knew Creed.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere, and even quite a few years later I still remember you." He coughed, a little blood leaking out of his mouth. "Whatever, lets get out of here. You guys need to call Mustang and tell him what happened, and to send a car or something to get me." Creed tried to get him to talk, but he walked out of the room. Everyone except Creed followed him, and Al caught him once as he started to fall in the hallway. "Thanks Alphonse, but let me walk." So Al reluctantly let the soldier go, and Werner walked to the entrance of the building and sat down, waiting for the help to get him to Central. Everyone helped to treat his wound as best they could.

Even Vengeance went to watch over the man, leaving Creed to sit there and watch Siren. As if there was anything to do. Without her mouth it didn't take much more than tying her up to keep her in check. Except for one teeny-tiny little detail.

_Creed, when I get loose, I am going to kill everyone who's ever met you._

Creed looked up, alarmed, and whipped around to stare at Siren. "What?"

_Oh, like nobody's ever talked to you through telepathy. Oh right they haven't. But lo and behold, I can._

Creed stared at this ever complicated thing that he no longer dubbed anything close to human. "Well leave me be." And he refused to speak to Siren.

_Oh well, when I eventually escape, everyone is going to die._

Creed still refused to talk.

_I have friends that would easily break me out. And then I would hunt down and kill your family._

Creed still did not talk, but Siren knew she was close.

_I'll kill everyone. Including Bianca._

Creed snapped around to face Siren. "You lay a finger on her, and I'll kill you."

_You're girlfriend there WILL die by my hand. I'd killer her slowly and painfully._

Creed felt anger boil in him as Siren talked of how she'd kill everyone.

_Then I'd kill Ed, and Al, and everyone._

Creed could just barely keep from killing Siren, but still she rambled on.

_And then I'll follow you, and any person you go near will die. Do you want death for every person you touch? Every person you talk to? Oh I know you don't want that. Although I might not have to kill anyone._

The chimera turned to Siren, confused. "What do you mean?"

_That ravenous instinct you tapped into when you tried to kill Vengeance, and when you killed The White-Blooded Alchemist. That instinct won't go away Creed. You will always get angry. And when you get angry, you get MURDEROUS! ALL IT TAKES IS A SINGLE PUSH OFF THE DARK LEDGE, AND YOU'LL KILL AND CONSUME EVERYTHING! YOU'LL KILL BIANCA, YOU'LL KILL EDWARD, ALPHONSE AND EVERYONE YOU MEET!_

Creed's eyes widened, realizing that she could possibly not be lying. "No, I would never do that."

_Oh but you would! You would because deep down, you know what we did to you! You know that we programed the instinct! And you know that you are a monster! A vile, reptilian beast that doesn't deserve to live!_

And with that cruel, over-exaggerated fact, Creed snapped. He wouldn't have if he could help it. But Siren was right. He did have an anger issues mixed with lizard instincts. And with a hiss, he darted over to Siren. But she didn't flinch. She didn't because this was what she wanted. She was going to die anyway, so might as well die her way. And, as he raised his claws and brought them down, she smirked through the cloth at him. With a single slice, Siren was dead for the second and final time. As her head hit the floor with a sickening THUD! Siren thought one last thing before dying.

_Yes, let the instinct overtake you. Kill them all, by giving in to you're killing nature._

Creed realized he had done exactly what she wanted. He looked at his claws, bloody. "Damn it." He left Siren's body there, it could rot for all he cared, and returned upstairs. He washed his claws in the sink of the giant mansion-like house's kitchen. He then retracted his claws.

Ed, who was walking by to get Creed from where he was supposed to be, stopped and looked in. "What the hell are you doing? Siren could be-"

"Siren's dead." Creed turned to Ed and saw the shock on his face.

"Why?"

"She pissed me off, saying she was going to break out of wherever she's going and kill Bianca and Al and you and everyone else. She kept saying things and, I don't know, I snapped again."

Ed glared. "Creed! We could have gotten lots of information from her! Even if she did make you mad, you punch a wall, you don't kill her!"

Creed shrugged. "Whatever."

Ed knew there was no need to say anything else. Everything else he could say would be obvious and pointless to point out. He left to tell everyone else what had happened. Creed stood there for a moment before following the blonde alchemist.

**Three to four hours later**

You know how amazing people can be when lives hang in the balance? That is what everyone was thinking when they saw a military vehicle pull up, and several soldiers piled out and walked Werner, who refused to be carried because, 'I can walk just fine, my torso's bleeding not my legs', into the back of the vehicle, where he would be treated on the way back.

Creed remembered something and turned to talk to Vengeance. "Hey Vengeance, Nicholi, you should go before they re-", but he stopped when he realized Vengeance and Nicholi had already taken off.

Another man jumped out and walked over to them, Edward recognized his stocky build and his shaggy 'Crew Cut' haircut.

"Hey Chief, The Colonel wants to see you and you're friends immediately." Breda led everyone to the truck and everybody loaded in. They all refused to talk as Breda speedily drove them to their next destination.

**Werner's POV**

The ride back to wherever we were going was painfully slow. As the doctors worked to get the bullet out of me. When they removed the wrap Alphonse had found, blood leaked from the wound. They went to remove the bullet, and I winced as they attacked the hole with their medical tools. I just sat there staring up at the ceiling, thanking whoever the hell was up there for the wound not being too bad. But then I felt woozy, and one of the doctors said something that I didn't understand.

**Narrator's POV**

"His heart is failing! I think the bullet was poisoned!" The doctor yelled in alarm. They set to work trying to figure out what the poison was, but it was useless. Siren had coated the bullet in an unknown substance, it spread slowly and silently until it stopped the heard and killed its victim. And there was no cure. So the doctors watched helplessly as their patient slipped into unconsciousness. They tried everything they could think of, but he still slipped away, into the darkness. And never woke again.

**Four to five hours later**

Everyone stood there quietly as Roy looked at each of them in turn. He sighed. "So all that happened was for nothing?" He was angrier than he looked, but he didn't let it show. "I had to make up an excuse to get a military vehicle out there, do you know how hard that is?!"

Ed shook his head. "No, we got rid of Siren and freed all those captured Chimera." Ed then scratched the back of his head. "And sorry about the vehicle, but Werner was injured."

Roy nodded. "Yes, but that didn't help at all because Werner died!" Everyone remained silent, still shocked at the realization Werner was dead. Roy sighed. "I told you to be careful, but I guess careful doesn't suit you."

Ed stepped forward. "We tried our best. Werner's death was unavoidable."

Roy slammed his hands down onto his desk and stood up. "Don't tell me that. Werner didn't need to die. You were all careless enough for him to get killed."

Edward walked up to the desk. "We were not careless. Nobody knew how or why she had two lives. She was a creature, not a Homunculus or human."

Roy breathed in to reply, but a look from Hawkeye stopped him. Without actually looking at her, he sat back down and released his breath in a long drawn-out sigh. "Very well. You're dismissed."

As everyone turned to leave, Roy cleared his throat. "Oh yes, Creed can you stay for a second?" Creed turned to look at him, and then nodded. Everyone else left, leaving Creed alone with Roy (and Roy's men). Roy said nothing for a few seconds, and instead of looking at Creed he focused on the doorway. Then he looked at Creed. "Listen kid, I can't have you endangering my men anymore. If more soldiers die because I commanded them to help you, then the higher-ups will get suspicious."

Creed stared at him, getting a serious feeling of foreboding. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm telling you its time for you to leave." Roy stared at Creed, as if wondering how he'd react. When there was no answer, Roy pressed on. "You will gather you're things and leave in the night. I'll tell Fullmetal you left, but he will never know where you went, and until you're done with you're mission, you'll have to terminate all contact with him and Alphonse."

Creed didn't say anything. Roy raised an eyebrow. "What? No objections?"

Creed shook his head. "No sir, I understand perfectly. I will leave with Bianca tomorrow."

Roy nodded. "Oh and Creed, take that map on the table and go north. A little bird told me that the Vengeance you seek can be found there." Roy let a small smirk come to his face when his unit, who he knew had been secretly listening, went back to their work, clueless that Creed was meeting Vengeance and not taking vengeance. He started doing the paperwork that was due today.

Creed smiled at the Flame Alchemist. "I'll keep that in mind." He went to leave, but stopped himself. "Hey Mustang."

Roy looked up from his paperwork. "Yes?"

Creed turned and looked at him. "What about after I'm 'done with my mission'?"

Mustang couldn't keep yet another smirk off his face. "We'll see Creed. We'll see."

Creed left the room and saw Bianca leaning against the wall barely a step away away. She looked at him and stretched. "So, what next Julius?"

Creed smiled at her. "We're heading north."

Bianca deflated. "Can't we go south?"

Creed cocked an eyebrow. "What's down south?"

Bianca sighed. "What? You think I didn't do anything for five years? I went and looked for you. And I happened to make a friend."

"Well that's all good and well, but Vengeance is waiting for us up north, and we need to go find him." He walked off to go get his things from the house and wait for nightfall.

Bianca sighed again. "Oh well, I don't think Greed would be too thrilled to see me anyway." She ran off after her friend.

**Narrator's POV**

A man sat at his golden throne. "Was there any problems with the mission?"

The small figure at his feet shook his head. "No problem sire. They are playing right into our hands."

"Does that traitor Vengeance know it was us?"

"Most likely, but he has no idea where we are."

The man smiled. "Good, good." He smirked down on his minion. "Lets keep it that way."

**A/N: Well, looks like Father has some competition. Who is this strange man that sits on a throne? Find out (maybe) next time!**

**Well sorry again for not updating in forever, but this chapter kept dying on me. Every time I tried to write it I would sit there for an hour and only write maybe one word. Just total blank. But now. I AM ALIVE! Also, Nicholi Trimus belongs to Grizz Lee, not me.**

**Again, sorry for not updating. As an apology present, here is a virtual cookie and one free pass to hit me as hard as you want.**


End file.
